<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my star by kihyuks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012413">my star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks'>kihyuks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minhyuk and jooheon are each other's stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 'being so close that you can feel your lips brush when you whisper'!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The only time when the dorms are finally silent and peaceful is between 3am to 4am. The rest of the hours of the day, there’s always someone up and about, making noise as they go about their day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coincidentally (or maybe not so) this time of the night happens to be Minhyuk’s favourite time. He loves his members, his friends, but sometimes he could do with a little bit of peace and quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a job as exhausting and as busy as theirs, there never is any peace to be found, really, and especially not so when there are seven men sharing a rather small space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, that one hour gap when everyone is finally asleep, Minhyuk finds his peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s become a habit to sneak out of his room, being extremely careful to make as little noise as possible with how light of a sleeper Changkyun is, and sit out in the living room in front of the window to watch the stars in the sky and the few cars that are still around at this time of night drive through the streets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On this night in particular, Minhyuk has made himself a cup of tea to warm himself up. The cold winter nights aren’t only outside, but are seeping into the dorms, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sips slowly at his drink as he watches the way the stars twinkle in the sky above. To some people, the concept of the size of the universe and how small humans are in comparison makes them feel bad. But for Minhyuk, it brings him a sense of comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It reminds him that the universe is so vast and filled with so many things both very, very small and very, very large, that in comparison, even with the impact Minhyuk knows he makes on others’ lives, in the grand scheme of things it doesn’t matter all too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s comforting because it eases the pressure a little bit, and the pressure they feel is high, so anything that helps to ease it is something Minhyuk clings on to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If things don’t matter as much as he tries to convince himself they do, then his mistakes don’t feel so painful to think about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk’s so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn’t hear when someone else enters the room and approaches him. He only realises when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk jumps and whips around, just about managing not to spill his tea, and comes face to face with a far too amused Jooheon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, Jooheon sits down beside Minhyuk on the sofa under the window and takes the almost empty mug from his hands. He places it down on the floor where it won’t be knocked over, and takes Minhyuk’s hands into his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk smiles a small smile and then turns his attention back to the stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Jooheon asks in a whisper, but in the silence of the room it almost feels like he’s shouted it at the top of his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stars,” Minhyuk replies vaguely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my star.” Jooheon touches his fingertips gently to Minhyuk’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk turns his head and looks at Jooheon. “Am I now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In reply, Jooheon leans forward and kisses Minhyuk with all of the passion in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this is probably Minhyuk’s favourite part of the night, the moment when Jooheon comes and finds him and they can finally spend a moment together, just to themselves, which is rare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys don’t mind that Minhyuk and Jooheon are together and they like to show it, but Minhyuk prefers the private and intimate moments when it feels like there’s only the two of them in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk finds himself being a bit too eager, leaning forward to chase Jooheon’s lips, but he ends up slipping and almost falling off the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jooheon’s arms are there to catch him and stop him from crashing to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment their eyes meet, they both burst into laughter. They have to try and keep it quiet - sound travels easily throughout the dorm - but that only makes them laugh harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk kisses Jooheon mid laugh, which stops both of their laughter, just as he’d hoped for. Then, he breaks their kiss and against Jooheon’s lips he whispers, “I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Jooheon replies, his lips brushing against Minhyuk’s as he speaks, and it tickles ever so slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk smiles, kisses him again, and then settles back into the sofa, bringing Jooheon with him in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay like that, just holding each other for a moment or two. Their breaths are in sync with each other, the rise and fall of their chests happening as if they were one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Minhyuk finds himself smiling wide and he starts pressing light kisses onto the top of Jooheon’s head. He wishes he could give him as many kisses as there are stars in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The minutes pass by and Minhyuk feels their time together start to come to an end. Someone will wake up soon, they always do, and then Minhyuk and Jooheon will return to their respective beds and catch up on a last few moments of sleep before they have to get up again for their busy lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, while they still have a few moments left, Minhyuk will savour it as much as he can. He holds Jooheon as close to him as possible and whispers directly into his ear, “You say I’m your star, but I think the real star is you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jooheon sits up so that he can kiss Minhyuk, and there’s the faintest pink blush on his cheeks - the blush that Minhyuk loves to see more than anything else in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Jooheon breaks the kiss and looks into Minhyuk’s eyes, Minhyuk forgets all about the stars in the sky, because there are prettier stars in Jooheon’s eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>